


Heg

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, de muszáj volt, na ezért a pokolban rohadok meg, nem is shippelem
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: based on VII/20





	Heg

Eric nagyon mérges volt. Dühösen trappolt végig a folyosón, ami az öltözőkhöz vezetett. Remélte, hogy ott találja még Ryant, lehetőleg egyedül. Még nem tudta, mit fog tenni, ha szemtől szemben fog állni a férfival. Valahogy úgy képzelte a forgatókönyvet, hogy felkeni a falra, persze csak érzéssel, aztán elbeszélget vele a kötelességéről. Olyan embernek ismerte Wolfe-ot, mint aki pontosan tudja, mit jelent ez a szó, és aszerint is él. Úgy látszik, tévedett.  
Mintha látta volna az alakját, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ő volt, a szemből tűző nap elhomályosította a látását, csak árnyalakot látott.  
\- Wolfe! - kiáltott, hogy abban az esetben, ha a társa az, megállítsa. Az alak valóban megtorpant, és engedelmesen megvárta a kubai származású helyszínelőt.  
Amint Eric közelebb ért, már látta, hogy tényleg Wolfe az; felismerte a galambszürke öltönyt és azt a hivalkodó, gusztustalanul lila inget, amit aznap viselt. A dühe egy fikarcnyit sem csillapodott, és mérgesen összeszorított állkapoccsal érkezett meg, készen rá, hogy megragadja a másik férfi grabancát.  
\- Mi van, Delko?  
Ryan egy cseppet sem volt barátságos.  
Eric szemei szakavatottan kutatták végig Ryant, eddig nem tűnt fel neki, mert elfoglalt volt, de ez alkalommal szinte azonnal észrevette a heget az ajka bal sarkában. Frissnek tűnt, úgy becsülte nem lehet régebbi két napnál. Elkapta a férfi állát, és fejét kissé a fény felé fordította, hogy jobban lássa a sebet.  
\- Ezt hogy szerezted? - kérdezte, miközben összehúzott szemmel vizsgálta a heget.  
\- Neked ahhoz semmi közöd - felelte öntudatosan Wolfe, de nem tépte ki magát a kéretlen fogásból.  
Eric hüvelykujjával, kissé durván végigsimított Ryan alsó ajkán. Érezte, hogy a férfi szája száraz, és látta, hogy érintése nyomán akaratlanul is szétválik.  
\- Mi van veled, Delko?  
Eric nem válaszolt, megtámasztotta Wolfe állát, majd gyengéden, lassan megcsókolta. Voltaképpen nem gondolkodott, így fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a férfi nem lökte el magától hevesen, hanem visszacsókolt. Lágyan és engedelmesen. Eric fél kézzel átkarolta Ryan derekát, hogy közelebb húzza magához, miközben mélyíteni kezdte a csókot. Finoman kóstolgatta Ryan ajkait, nyelvével kitapintva a heget a bal oldalon. Élesen beszívta a levegőt, és ajkaik elszakadtak egymástól.  
\- Eric! - hallották a hívó kiáltást, és zavartan, elfordított tekintetekkel eltávolodtak egymástól. Éppen csak egy apró lépést tettek hátra.  
Az öltözőkhöz vezető folyosó végén feltűnt Calleigh, és jókedvűen rájuk mosolygott.  
\- Úgy látom, rendeztétek a mai kis összezördülést - mondta, miközben egyik férfiről a másikra nézett.  
\- Igen - motyogta Eric. Ryan is dörmögött valamit, miközben bólintott. Gondosan kerülték még a lehetőségét is annak, hogy egymásra kelljen nézniük.  
\- Helyes! Akkor mit szólnátok hozzá, ha elmennénk így hármasban bekapni valamit? Farkaséhes vagyok!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
